


Nosebleeds

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Apologies, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nosebleed, Running Noses, Ryan comforting Gavin, Sick!Gavin, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is sick and whenever he is sick, his nose tends to act up a lot whether it runs with fluid or runs with blood. He tries his own method of trying to fix it, but in the process, the guys tell him blatantly that he looks absolutely ridiculous. However, not only was Gavin's method a way of getting made fun of, it was also unhealthy. Gavin can't take their picking anymore and starts to cry and he runs off to the bathroom. Ryan to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just came up with. <3
> 
> [](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/92558224678/nosebleeds-ahot6>Fic%20can%20also%20be%20found%20here%20on%20my%20tumblr%20<3</a>)

“Fuckin’ gross,” Michael laughed. Gavin just rolled his eyes as he stuff some tissue up his nose, exclaiming at the sudden feel of something itching its way up his nostril.

 

“Shut up, Micoo,” Gavin said, looking in the mirror, examining the makeshift plug to make sure there was no leakage. “It’s calling gettin’ sick. When I get sick, I get drippy noses and bloody nostrils.”

 

“Still fuckin’ gross,” the ginger repeated as he left the bathroom doorway. Gavin sighed as he determined that the tissue plug was good enough and left the bathroom. He started his way into the Achievement Hunter office just to be greeted with a roar of laughter from his five other boyfriends. Gavin sighed in exasperation as he also saw that Jack was holding a video camera, the light blinking to indicate that the device was recording.

 

“You bunch o’ knobs,” Gavin muttered as he pushed past group, trying to get the camera off of him. “Jack! You guys are assholes.”

 

“Got a nose problem, Vav?” Ray asked, a chuckle playing his voice. Gavin grunted as he sat down in his chair. Whilst being sick, he had no patience to deal with people making fun of him right now, especially over the fact that he is sick.

 

“Seriously, guys, ha ha. So funny. Make fun of Gavin who gets runny and bloody noses while he’s ill.”

 

“Lighten up, you douche,” Geoff said. “You act like it’s a big deal.”

 

“You look ridiculous, boi,” Michael said. Gavin sighed.

 

“If it works and looks stupid, it isn’t stupid,” Gavin defended.

 

“Says the only one out of the six of us who is stupid,” Ryan shook his head, gaining the other five to start laughing again. Gavin pouted, feeling the heat climb up to his cheeks. There were little pin pricks near his tear ducts as suddenly he felt his eyes water. He cursed himself. He hated getting sick because, for some unknown reason, it made him so emotional. They were just kidding, but for some reason, Gavin felt attacked. He was sick and they were  _laughing_  at him as if it were some sort of joke. This is a real problem; he gets nose bleeds and he gets runny noses. As gross as it may seem, it was natural. It wasn’t fair that they could just laugh at him as if he didn’t feel anything. He sniffled, biting his lip as he felt his sinuses beginning to get clogged from all of his tear drainage, especially due to the fact he had a cold, he couldn’t clear them. He began to sniffle even more, feeling the pain of the plug slipping further in his nostril.

 

“Gav?” a voice asked, who for certain, he couldn’t tell but Gavin just continued to sit there, looking away.

 

“Jack, turn the camera off,” he could hear Geoff whisper to the other Gent. A small beep was produced, indicating that the camera’s power was turned off.

 

Gavin made a small, choking noise as he took out the plug, blood soon welding up and dripping out of his nose. That was the straw to break the camel’s back as Gavin quickly got up from his chair to head to the bathroom. He was crying. No--in fact, he was sobbing. The British lad stormed out of the office and down the hall, both tears and blood running down his face and soon dripping on his shirt.

 

 _”Fuckin’ gross.”_  he couldn’t help but think to himself.  _”Says the only one out of the six of us who is stupid._  The Brit felt like he was going to puke as he threw himself in the bathroom, locking the door quickly behind. He immediately tried to get some tissue to wipe his face, the blood not intending of stopping anytime soon. He decided to just pinch his nose, leaning his head forward, learning that in first aid.

 

However, it didn’t help the fact that he was a teary eyed mess as he continued to cry, the tears dripping down his cheeks and into the sink. His face felt like it was going to explode from the pressure of sinus congestion along with the fact that basically he was having a terrible time breathing due to the fact that tears along with snot and blood clogging up his airways.

 

_”Fuckin’ gross.”_

 

“Gavin. Open the door.”

 

It was Ryan and Gavin gasped. “No! Go away! Leave me alone,” Gavin said, his voice breaking just a bit. He sounded ridiculous. Because his nose was clogged and pinched, he was producing a nasally voice. That mixed with a British accent was just a ticket for people--your  _boyfriends_  to laugh at you.

 

“Gavin. I wasn’t asking you,” Ryan said. Gavin whimpered.

 

“No, you guys are assholes.”

 

“Gavin, if you don’t open the door, I’m breaking it down. Let’s save Burnie the hassle of having repairmen coming over, huh?”

 

The Brit looked at the door, wiping his eyes, and the tissue still pinching his bleeding nostril. He hesitated, but reached his hand on the knob of the door to twist it unlocked, flipping the dial in the vertical position. As soon as he did  that, the sandy blond haired Gent immediately came inside, closing the door behind them before turning towards Gavin go take a look at his face.

 

“You’re a mess,” he simply stated as he got a tissue in hand and slowly began to wipe Gavin’s face. He ran the water warm as he then took the tissue and began to rub Gavin’s red, swollen eyes that were blown out from all the tears he cried. “Lemme see,” Ryan coaxed as he motioned towards Gavin’s hand that was holding the tissue to stop his nose bleed. Gavin shook his head, backing up from the Gent until Ryan leaned down the kiss the Brit’s head softly. “Gavin. please…” His voice was soft and even, encouraging Gavin to finally obey the Gent to take the tissue away.

 

Blood still seeped out of the Lad’s nose and he whimpered as he felt it begin to run down his face. Actually, the feeling tickled him because the liquid was also warm, mimicking the heat of his skin. Ryan then took the tissue and began to wipe the Brit’s nose now, warming the water even more until Gavin hissed at the heat. “Sorry,” Ryan apologized.

 

“No, I’m sorry,” Gavin said, his eyes looking down.

 

“Gavin, no, there’s no need to be sorry. You were right, we were being a bunch of assholes. Instead of laughing at you, we should’ve asked if there was anyway to help you. We also should’ve made sure that you were okay with us joking at you, but we didn’t. We are the ones who are wrong, here, babe,” Ryan explained, finally smiling when the blood began to slowly seep lightly, indicating that there was coagulation and soon the blood will stop all together.

 

“No, you were just pullin’ my chain,” Gavin said, looking down to the ground. His sinuses began to clear up and talking became much more easier now. Ryan sighed, admiring the fact that Gavin was not bleeding anymore and neither was his nose running.

 

“All better,” Ryan stated before pulling the Brit in for a soft, loving kiss. Gavin almost melted into it, closing his eyes to relish Ryan’s wonderful taste. Finally, they had to pull apart because there was someone knocking on the door.

 

“Gavin, Ryan, open the fucking door,” ordered Geoff. Ryan didn’t waste anytime as he opened the door for the eldest Gent just to find the other four also standing along with him. All of their faces were full of concern, wondering about the health of their fellow Brit.

 

“Jesus, Gavin, are you okay?” Michael asked as he tried to grab the Brit’s hands to lead him out of the bathroom. Gavin nodded, taking the ginger’s hands, walking out of the bathroom.

 

“You look better,” Jack pointed out as he quickly kissed Gavin’s cheek. Geoff smiled as he looked to Ryan who just grinned back at him.

 

“Gavin, I’m sorry that you had to go through that. Fuck, we didn’t know it was gonna make you upset enough to where you cried,” Geoff said, putting a hand on the British lad.

 

“We were just playing,” Ray continued from Geoff. “You know we didn’t mean to harm you. We-we love you…” Ray smiled softly after he said that when he saw Gavin’s face almost beam from the comment, or more likely the fact, that they loved him. “I mean no matter what you look, how you act, how you talk, what you think of, or who you become, we are always gonna love you and be there for you.”

 

“You guys are knobs!” Gavin said, his eyes filling with tears again, but a smile plastered on his face as he then pulled Ray close to give him a hug. The rest of the guys joined in for a big group hug, Jack and Ryan being able to sneak a couple of cheek kisses during the fray of it all.

 

“Yeah, you asshole, but we are your knobs,” Michael said, laughing at the fact that he basically just said that “we are your penises.” Gavin giggled, feeling so much better that he just wanted to bounce up and down.

 

“You guys cured me!” Gavin said. Geoff rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“Whatever. Burnie will most likely hear about this and order me to give you a day off.”

 

Gavin just continued to smile as he then skipped to the Achievement Hunter office. The guys looked at each other with questioning eyes and raised eyebrows, the followed the gent into the office just for Ryan to be greeted with a big, deep kiss.Ryan’s immediate instinct was to push Gavin away because he was so surprised by how fast and harsh the Brit was kissing, but he stopped himself as he began to kiss back, the other guys watching with soft smiles. He wrapped his arms around Gavin before be began to soften the kiss until he finally pulled away.

 

“Thank you, Ry,” Gavin finally said and Ryan smiled.

 

“We will always be there for you, you big crybaby.”

 

Gavin leaned into Ryan again to give him a hug until there was a noise of a throat being cleared.

 

“So, uh, can I have my kiss now?” Ray asked, a laugh playing his voice.

 

Gavin beamed as he made a mental note that he has the best boyfriends ever and although they can be assholes at times, they are still together to help and support each other.


End file.
